


i know what you did in the bathroom

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/14/16





	i know what you did in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> o2/14/16

He hadn’t always liked Yixing, at least not entirely—that didn’t mean he liked Yixing in the beginning either. He hated him, in fact. He hated how, sporadically, Yixing would show up at the apartment just to visit Jongin, and how he would only leave the room to go into the kitchen and eat their food. For fuck’s sake, Yixing wasn’t even sharing an apartment with either Yifan or Jongin, _yet he was still eating all their food_. Yifan couldn’t stand this. It was like this, that Yifan knew he hated Jongin’s boyfriend. It was also like this, that, in a weird way, Yifan began to feel differently.

Yifan, despite his attractiveness, was never much of a people-person. Being a college student gave him many excuses as to why it was still acceptable that he spent many of his Friday nights indoors, locked in his bedroom. He only ever did leave the room to fetch himself something to eat—and with peculiar timing. He always managed to run into Yixing, who found pleasure in walking around _shirtless_. In the beginning it had shocked Yifan, to see someone he didn’t like shirtless wasn’t such a big deal. He wasn’t particularly disgusted with the sight; Yixing’s body was more than acceptable. It was like this, that—and he hated that he was finally coming to terms with this—Yifan began to take a liking for Yixing.

It was rather ridiculous how this happened. He hadn’t thought about Yixing, not at all, but it was the constant need of returning to the kitchen, with the excuse of a snack, that he found himself always staring at those defined abs. Before Yifan knew it, he had become borderline obsessed with the sight. He had claimed the living room as his second home, and slept on the couch just so Yixing wouldn’t think it weird that he kept on coming in and out of his own room for “something to eat”. Yixing didn’t leave the room so often, maybe two or three times a day, so this, sleeping on the couch, he thought was somewhat justifiable.

Of course, Yixing eventually figured out what was going. Jongin was oblivious, at least at first. Yixing began spending a lot more time out in the living room with Yifan—and shirtless, of course. It wasn’t until the third week, that Yixing finally made a move, one that Yifan wasn’t expecting at all. Sure, Jongin’s boyfriend had been giving him _the signs_ , the I-like-you _signs_ , but he was a little slow in receiving.

Yifan only fully understood what the signs had meant when Yixing followed Yifan into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. (They didn’t come out of there until fifteen minutes later, one of the reasons being Yixing was giving Yifan head, and Jongin was half yelling at them that he needed to use the bathroom.

“Are you taking a dump?!” They heard Jongin yell.

Yixing quietly laughed as his lips found Yifan’s, and it was like Jongin wasn’t even outside.

But he was.

“You should open the door.” Yifan suggested.

“No way. He’ll know you’re in here.”

“How?”

“Trust me, he’ll know. He’s already mad I spend so much time with you.”

“ _Oh_ … _really_?” Yifan stepped closer to Yixing, giving him multiple pecks.

“Shut up—open the door.”

Yifan sighed. He moved away from the other, and carefully opened the door to the bathroom. He stuck his head out, and saw Jongin frowning.

“I kinda need to use the bathroom.” Jongin said.

“I’m—well, I’m naked and about to shower. So, sorry, bro.”

Jongin rolled his eyes.

He might have been oblivious to it all at first, but he was now putting the pieces together. The man slowly backed away from the door, acting like he didn’t just have an epiphany.

“Alright well… I’ll wait.”

Yifan, although he knew Jongin wasn’t one to get pissed off very often, was surprised at what he had witnessed now. He closed the door as Jongin walked off, and Yixing looked at him in curiosity.

“ _He knows_.”

He would have known either way. Had he not seen Yixing’s figure in the mirror, he still would have known.


End file.
